Ryutaros
*Height: 171cm *Weight: 80kg Ryutaros is the fourth Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to assume Electric King's Gun Form. History Promised by Kai that he would become the Electro-Liner's conductor if he kills the Singularity Point, Ryutaros enters Dwayne's body prior to his contact with Urataros. He is eventually revealed when Izzy Landvik places Dwayne under hypnosis, able to force the other Taros out of Dwayne as he takes the human's body for a spin. Later emerging from Dwayne's body when attracted by Justina's coffee inside the Electro-Liner, revealing his intent to kill Dwayne, Ryutaros is revealed to have a Rider Ticket Kai gave him that allows the Imagin to remain on the train. However, having developed feelings for Amanda Winfield, Ryutaros decides to not go through with it. Because he knows that Amanda has loved Garrett Meggyesfalvi, Ryutaros was jealous & took faulty advice on love from Kintaros to nearly kill Garrett in a fight before Dwayne took control. Though he forgave him for previous moments, Dwayne gives Ryutaros a severe warning not act on his own again. Ryutaros is also credited with being the one who allowed Sieg to come upon the Electro-Liner, even allowing him access to a luxurious train car. Later during Kamen Rider: Electric King, Ryutaros possesses the Dwayne that Garrett brought for the Climax Scene. This has a negative side effect which caused Ryutaros to fade from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Ryutaros to form the chest armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, Ryutaros drew up the concept design of the ElectroKamen Sword, his power now accessed in the Ryu-Gun Mode. Eventually, Ryutaros meets up with Kai, putting Ryutaros in an awkward position as he aids with sabotaging the Mino-Liner without knowing the consequences of the Electro-Liner being taken & rendered powerless. Due to the event, Ryutaros matures & takes the new timeline's effects hard, being forced to give up his desire to be with Amanda as she recognized him not to be her Dwayne. After Dwayne stands up to Kai for him, Ryutaros, like the other imagin, learns repect towards Dwayne and is now more willing to help Dwayne out in any way he can. Ryutaros can perform his own variation of Gun Form's finisher, Wild Shot, although it is simply a powered shot due to the lack of additional charges. As the new year approaches, Ryutaros is saddened over both Kintaros's & Urataros's decision to abandon the Electro-Liner & remain in the past to fend off the Imagin army. During the final battle, he catches Dwayne as he falls from a building at the last second, & is the first to fight the Death Imagin as Electric King Gun Form, his power for the finishing blow against the Death Imagin. During the team-up with Electric King & Vampire King, as a member of the Electro-Liner Police, Ryutaros causes an incident while searching for the "Evil Organization", arresting anyone who merely looked suspicious. He finally gets his closure with Amanda when they meet face to face & he bashfully accepts the meal she made. During the events of The Final Countdown, Ryutaros assumes Gun Form (on his own) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin, determined to protect the time from being destroyed, having seen an Amanda doppelganger in the time where they were, who also turns out to be an ancestor of Dwayne & Henry. Personality & Abilities Ryutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing & animals, even affectionately referring to Amanda as "sis" compared to Dwayne's more formal "sister". Ryutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. Whenever excited, in a outside a fight, Ryutaros asks something before following with a "Your Answer doesn't matter!." Whenever he possesses a person, Ryutaros's vessels don a hip-hop look with purple eyes with matching streak in the hair. In a fight, Ryutaros is armed with shotgun named the Ryuvolver. He also has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers, normally using to have back-up dancers, the tactic working with summoning the ElectroBird as well. He usually refers to Urataros & Kintaros as "Turtle" & "Bear" respectively, excluding Momotaros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as "Dragon". After this initial arrival on the Electro-Liner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his form is based on the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy. His form is possibly based on Ryotaro's mental image of dragons. Rider Forms Electric King Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros & Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen reseble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Imagin Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Ryutaros Category:Electric King Riders